carolinaclan_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Coaststar
Coaststar is a petite silver gray and white molly with pretty green eyes. History Born alongside her brother near the beach, Coast had always loved water and was not one to turn away the scraps twolegs would provide. She didn’t want to be a kittypet, but she wasn’t stupid either. She played along long enough to get what she wanted and then went about her way. Coast and her brother Hurricane never quite saw eye to eye growing up, he accused her willingness to take food from twolegs as weakness, thinking that killing for your meals was the right way to go about things. So much so that the tom went off on his own to join the growing group of fierce rogues in the forest while the ones that didn’t have such pure fight in them came to the beach where Coast resided. Of the cats was a tom named Thistle and another named Russet that Coast soon grew enamored with. The trio not often found apart if they could help it. Despite being more reluctant to fight, Coast knew she had little choice if she wanted to protect what she had. When the Great Battle began, Coast saw a cat she hadn’t seen in moons, her brother, all grown up and battle hardened. She didn’t want to fight him but he didn’t care about their shared blood as he attacked her. She blindly struck out to protect herself and accidentally sliced him across throat making him fall by her claws. Horror went into her veins as she saw what she had done and she followed Savanna’s words willingly. Believing them to be true after what her own claws had done. She brought a molly by the name of Wave and and another by the name Thyme to be her deputy and medicine cat respectively. Wave was renamed Wavestrike and Thyme was named Thymestream. Her leadership was marked by the addition of the rule that cats may have friends in the other Clans but Half Clan relationships were to be forbidden so that one can be known as loyal to their Clan and never have to spill the blood of kin in battle because they were across the border. She was the third leader to die after refusing to allow herself to be healed in place of her Clanmates when a fierce bout of greencough swept over the Clans. Personality Coaststar is a thoughtful molly, always one to put the best interest of everyone in mind and not simply a single cat. Throughout her life she made sacrifices to her Clan to keep them happy and safe among the waters that protected them. She is not a cat marked by extreme violence unless absolutely needed which some of the other founders may have found her weak for but respected her regardless as a tactician and queen. Her kinder deposition lead to more loners and kittypets joining the Clan than some of the others but rest assured she put them through the wringer to make sure all her cats were loyal. Relationships Trivia * The smallest of the founders. * Coaststar is polyamorous and pansexual. * Her voice claim is Vaermina, the Daedric Prince of Nightmares from Skyrim. Character Art Coaststar Starclan.png|StarClan Version Kin Mates: * Russetflower: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Thistlewhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: * Buzzardstream: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Rainpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Eelcloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: * Newtstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Leechpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Robinhop: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Waxwhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: * Katrina: Deceased, unknown residence Father: * Hugo: Deceased, unknown residence Brother: * Hurricane: Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Descendants: * Falconpaw: Living Category:Clan Cats Category:CoastClan Category:StarClan Category:Afterlife